Historia de Conveniencia
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Au. 1827. -.Para escapar de su existencia Tsuna se había aislado de la sociedad. Ahora un año después, comienza a trabajar para su tío en un pequeño mini-súper de conveniencia, donde lo que pensó que seria un trabajo fácil, se complica al conocer a Hibari Kyoya. Pero justo cuando las cosas comienzan a ir bien con su compañero, su oscuro pasado regresa para molestarlo.
1. Capitulo 1

**Advertencia: Hibari con personalidad mas amable, Au, futuro lemon.**

**Estado: **Finalizado (4 capitulo, Omake & Epilogo)

**Summary: **Después de un tiempo de estar encerrado en su burbuja, Tsuna intenta regresar a la sociedad y tener una vida normal trabajando para su tio en un pequeño mini super, pero no todo es como el espera, su principal obstaculo en un principio fue Hibari Kyoya y lo segundo su oscuro pasado que aun lo persigue.

**Aclaracoiones:**

**-**Habla de los personajes

"Pensamiento de los personajes"

~~~~~Historia de Conveniencia~~~ (Cambios de escena y/o tiempo)

_**Historia Original de Junko-sensei(Konbini-kun), personajes de Akira-sama, si todo fuera mio la historia hubiera sido Yaoi en todos los sentidos**_

* * *

Historia de Conveniencia

**Capitulo 1**

- A-a-aquí es-esta su cambio –dijo con voz temblorosa extendiendo un par de monedas, para que la persona a el otro lado de el mostrador las tomara- G-gracias por s-s-su preferencia –dijo casi en susurro con un tono de nerviosismo.

"_Han pasado 3 días desde que comencé a trabajar aquí, aun, no soy muy bueno en esto…"_

- jeje habla algo raro no lo crees? –dijo una de las chicas a las que había atendido antes

- es muy lindo desu~ -dijo otra de ellas algo sonrojada

Tsuna miro a las chicas salir de la tienda y bajo la mirada dando un suspiro, se sentía tan torpe cuando hablaba así de nervioso.

- Hey, hey Tsuna, no te pongas tan nervios – un rubio de ojos marrones se le había acercado sonriente y ahora le daba pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda, como si le quisiera subir el animo- Necesitas hablar fuerte y claro para que nuestros clientes te escuchen, ok?

- L-l-LO SIENTO –grito exasperado

"_El trabajo en este pequeño mini súper no es difícil, pero…"_

- Oh~~ veo que tenemos a un pequeño niño de primaria aquí –hablo una tercera voz saliendo de el almacén- Aun necesitas que se te enseñe el como debes de hablar, eh herbívoro? – hablo aun mas intimidante con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara

"_El problema se encuentra en el ambiente de el trabajo… en especial en el!"_

- Hiiiii~~ Gomenasai, gomenasia, gomenasa!

- Hey Kyoya!, no vallas asustando a la gente así como así, es de mala educación!

- Hump… -y se fue ignorándolos por completo

- Cambia de turno conmigo Dino-san~ -susurro bajito al borde de las lagrimas

**~~~~~ Historia de Conveniencia ~~~~~**

"_Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, 15 años, castaño de cabello alborotado e indomable y ya desde hace algun tiempo largo hasta los hombros, se supone que debo estar cursando la escuela media en Nami-ko, pero, lo he dejado hace un año._

_Hace unos días recibí la llamada de mi tío Giotto, preguntándome si podía ayudarle en su pequeño súper, ya que uno de sus trabajadores a tiempo parcial, había renunciado._

_Al principio pensé negarme, pero pensándolo mejor, un chico de 17 que no estudia y solo vive de sus padres,…. en este caso únicamente de lo poco que gana su madre y de lo que manda su papa cada que puede es, algo… sumamente malo._

_Había una pequeña posibilidad de que mi madre le aya pedido esa ayuda a el hermano mayor de papa y sin siquiera pensarlo accedí…_

_Así que después de un largo intervalo de un año, en mi primer día después de mucho, regreso a la sociedad._

_Estaba nervioso, y suponía que todo iba a salir bien… pero para mi desgracia…_

_hubo un gran bloqueo en ese primer paso para regresar a ser un humano normal."_

- Habla más alto, herbívoro

"_Sus ojos eran azul platinados, su cabello era negro y un aura de superioridad lo rodeaba._

_Como rayos no quería que tartamudeara, y además "herbívoro" porque me decía así!? que clase de persona normal habla así!?"_

- M-mmmmmucho g-gusto –susurro- Soy Sa-Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi…

"_Estoy seguro que si las miradas mataran yo ya habría muerto 10 veces y estaría 100 metros bajo tierra!"_

- No puedo escucharte… mucho gusto?

- ¡PORFAVOR CUIDE DE MI EN UN FUTURO! –grito al borde de el llanto y temblando de miedo

- Umm… eres el sobrino de el gerente no?, ten en cuenta que no pienso darte ningún trato especial solo por que lo seas, así que deja de ser un llorica y ponte a trabajar, h-e-r-v-i-v-o-r-o

"_Yo jamas pensé en eso, que le pasa a ese tipo, algo esta mal con el, hiii~_

_Actitud arrogante e intimidadota, te mira con superioridad, habla incoherencias diciendo "te morderé hasta la muerte" cuando esta molesto, siempre saca tonafas de dios sabe donde y se cree el dios de la justicia –a mi parecer-, hablándote como si fueras un ser inferior, y nombrando herbívoro a todo aquel que le dirigiera la palabra –ahora se porque es que casi no atiende la registradora!-_

_Hibari Kyoya, 17 años, mi compañero de trabajo y el tipo de persona con el que detesto lidiar_

_¡JAMAS PENSE QUE LAS COSAS SE TORNARAN ASÍ!"_

**~~~~~ Historia de Conveniencia ~~~~~**

Recién salía de la tienda con paraguas en mano, su turno había terminado, y ya era tarde, la lluvia caía resonando en el pavimento, Tsuna suspiro cansado y levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, el cual seguía igual o más nublado desde la mañana que salio de su casa al trabajo.

-suspiro- _"Mañana estoy en el mismo turno que Hibari-san, realmente no quiero ir, se que haré algo torpe estando nervioso y el me regañara o no peor aun me golpeara con sus tonafas mágicas!"_

Dio otro gran suspiro mientras detenía sus pasos, el semáforo que marcaba el paso de la gente ahora se había tornado de azul a rojo, la demás gente había hecho lo mismo y se había acumulado a su alrededor esperando pacientemente para pasar.

- Dino-san no lo entiende –susurro para si-

- "Kyoya es lindo, se que podrán ser grandes amigos, solo necesitas llevar todo con calma y conocerse mejor"-

Las palabras de su compañero de trabajo resonaron en su cabeza y puso una cara de espanto cuando se imagino a el y a hibari hablando como si fueran los mejor amigos de el mundo

- Imposible, imposible, imposi...-murmuraba para si cuando fue interrumpido por el pequeño grito de asombro de un par de chicas a su lado

- Oh no, que es lo que hace ahí?

- Si sigue ahí sentado un auto podría lastimarlo!

Tsuna dirigió su mirada a donde las chicas observaban con algo de miedo y pena ajea mezclada con tristeza. En medio de la gran avenida y en medio de la lluvia había un pequeño gatito negro maullando incontrolablemente.

- Hay no! –grito Tsuna cuando vio un auto rojo acercarse a una velocidad considerable.

Apretó el paraguas entre sus manos y cerro los ojos al sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba, las chicas y las personas a su alrededor empezaron a mormurar cosas que no podía distinguir bien, y otras mas gritaron gritos de sorpresa

El fuerte sonido del frenar en seco de un auto, inundo el lugar.

Tsuna abrió los ojos de par en par, y lo siguiente que vio fue alguien parado con una sudadera y una capucha puesta en su cabeza frente a el carro levantando a el pequeño gatito de en medio de el pavimento con sumo cuidado.

- Hey tu!, muévete mocoso, que acaso no te das cuenta que tapas el camino!

- Cierra el pico, viejo mediocre!, respeta al menos la velocidad que marcan las señales de transito, si infringes la ley te morderé hasta la muerte!

- "Te morderé hasta la muerte…"

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Tsuna, después de que todo se calmo vio a lo lejos, la misma persona –que hasta ese momento ya suponía quien era- escondiéndose bajo la lona de una de las tiendas cercanas. Al darse la vuelta, Hibari estaba frente a sus ojos acariciando dulcemente el pelaje mojado del gatito, para después abrir un poco su chaqueta y guardarlo dentro para hacerlo entrar en calor.

Tsuna siguió con la mirada a el azabache hasta que se perdió de su campo de visión y para cuando se dio cuanta ya estaba dentro de su habitación. Tsuna se recargo en la puerta de su habitación y la expresión de Hibari al ver con demasiada ternura al dulce gatito se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_-" Es que… lo que acabo de ver... es tan… es tan... ES TAN TONTO!" _

Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba llorando a causa de las carcajadas que había soltado, su cuerpo tiritaba a causa de toda la risa, estaba sonrojado y cada que recordaba la cara con la que su compañero lo miraba, una mirada llena de furia y arrogancia, y la comparaba con la mirada de hace unas pocas horas al salvar al gatito su risa aumentaba y sus giros en el piso también.

Tsuna intento regularizar su reparación y se acostó boca arriba mirando el techo de su habitación como si fuera lo más increíble de la vida.

- _"Es demasiado bobo…"_- pensó aun con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro-_"Pero sin duda alguna, Hibari-san se vio demasiado genial al salvar al gatito"_ –y sonrío sinceramente ante tal hecho.

**~~~~~ Historia de Conveniencia ~~~~~**

Era un día nuevo, Tsuna se había levantado bastante temprano, se baño, cambio y salio de su casa para poder llegar a tiempo a su trabajo y no tener problemas con el estricto Hibari.

Se sorprendió al ver un pequeño cartel pegado en la puerta del local. Era un cartel que decía "En adopción" en letras grandes y debajo de ellas una foto de el gatito negro ya seco y limpio.

- Ehhh~~?! –grito sorprendido señalando con el dedo índice a la hoja pegada en la puerta

- oh Tsuna-kun, buenos días eso fue traído aquí por Hibari-kun esta mañana –hablo un pelirrojo tras el que se encontraba barriendo el frente de la tienda

- Irie-san?

- Yo ayude un poco a hacer el cartel, ojala y lo puedan adoptar, el gatito es muy lindo –dijo con una sonrisa en la cara para después continuar con su deber.

Tsuna cabeceo en forma de despedida y se encamino a los vestidores para buscar su uniforme –una playera y un chaleco con una almeja bordada en el lado superior derecho junto al nombre de la tienda-.

En el camino se encontró con Hibari, sentado sobre unas cajas comiendo un emparedado muy, elegantemente.

Se acerco con pasos torpes, y sumamente nervioso a su compañero quedando a menos de un metro de distancia de el.

- B-buenos días, Hi-hibari-san

Hibari dejo de comer y le dedico una mirada y con un "Humm" en forma de saludo se dedico a seguir comiendo su emparedado.

- Umm… Hibari-san, ese gato…

- Oh te interesa, puedes adoptarlo? –interrumpió ahora si prestándole atención mientras ahora bebía de una soda para pasar el bocado que antes había comido

- …fue herido?, esta bien?

- e-eh?

-_"Tartamudeo?"_ –pensó Tsuna mientras giro un poco la cabeza rascándose la nuca nervioso para no ver a el azabache a los ojos- es que, ayer parecía no poderse mover, ya sabes, cuando estaba en medio de la calle –dijo sonriendo de forma nervias aun si hacer contacto visual

Un aura inusual infundo a Hibari, Tsuna abrió los ojos –ya que los había cerrado al sonreír- y observo la roja, roja cara de el mayor que ocultaba sus ojos bajo la sombra de su cabello.

Hibari en un rápido movimiento lo tomo de la playera y lo guió al almacén trasero, sin decir nada ni mirarlo a la cara

-_"Voy a morir, lo presiento, o al menos voy a perder un ojo, lo se, no quiero morir!"_- Tsuna había entrado en pánico y lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí

Pero no pudo, lo siguiente que vino fue que Hibari lo atrajo de la camisa y lo vio con un notorio sonrojo aun en su cara.

- Que fue lo que vistes herbívoro! – hablo nervioso

- uwaaa –sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento- fue casualidad lo juro, yo pasaba por ahí y lo vi todo, pe-pero no pensaba decirlo, en serio, yo solo quiero adoptar al gatito no me mates! –dijo al borde de las lagrimas mientras sentía sus pies ser levantados de el piso ya que Hibari era mas grande que el

- adoptarlo, en serio!?

Tsuna se quedo en blanco, cuantas expresiones podía tener Hibari Kyoya. El oji platino ahora le veía sonriente pero aun con un diminuto sonrojo, casi in-notorio, el aura hostil que siempre cargaba no estaba, ni tampoco esa mirada arisca y arrogante, ahora era una mirada sincera y amigable.

- Hey, tierra llamando a Sawada, en verdad puedes adoptar al gato? –dijo con un tono divertido

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y sonrío un poco mas tranquilo. Hibari dio un suspiro aliviado y sonrío de nuevo pero esta vez de una manera más sincera. A Tsuna le pareció que alrededor de el había un fondo rosa y esos típicos detallitos que siempre ponían cuando un personaje bishoujo-en este caso bishounen- aparecía.

- Genial, entonces saliendo del trabajo vamos a mi casa, te parece?

- uh e-esta bien –hablo nervioso

- Bien…-dijo Hibari aun sonriendo y abrazando a Tsuna con un brazo por sobre el hombro- eres un buen chico, Sawada!, pensé que serias un alzado por ser pariente de el gerente y cosas así, pero en verdad eres amable!

- G-gracias, supongo… _"Dino-san tenia razón… es un buen chico"_

Pensó Tsuna sonriendo sinceramente mientras Hibari comenzaba a parlotear sobre como se había comportado el gatito el día anterior.

**~~~~~ Historia de Conveniencia ~~~~~**

-_"Después de eso, Hibari-san y yo comenzamos a hablar un poco mas y nuestra relación se volvió mas tranquila, descubrí que tiene un hermano mayor y uno menor, tiene un pequeño canario y un erizo de tierra, también que no confía mucho en las personas por eso es algo arisco con ellas y son con pocas con las que se comporta como se porta conmigo, o eso es lo que me dijo, de hecho me siento privilegiado con ello. Ya pasaron unos cuantas semanas y he aprendido mucho de nuestras conversaciones, se podría decir que ahora somos muy buenos amigos, y eso de algun modo me ha hecho muy feliz"_

- Perdón por las molestias

_-"ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien entro a mi habitación…"_

- waa tan lindo~ -dijo cargando al pequeño animalito mientras jugueteaba con el

- A crecido un poco no crees?

- Si –dijo jugando aun con el gatito- en realidad quería quedármelo, pero mi hermano no me dejo, es alérgico, estupido herbívoro… -dijo haciendo una expresión de fastidio

- Ya veo… _"Esto es extraño, jamas pensé que de todas las personas Hibari-san estaría en mi habitación"_

El gatito puso una pata sobre la boca de Hibari y después maulló moviendo la cola. Hibari y Tsuna comenzaron a reír divertidos mientras el animalito les miraba interrogante y maullaba una vez más.

-_"Aunque este sentimiento de calidez, no es tan malo!"_

_***Toc Toc Toc***_

- Tsu-kun eh traído un poco de jugo y botana –dijo su madre asomando la cabeza por la puerta

- Mama! ya voy no entres, si entras de seguro interrogaras a Hibari-san y ya no te iras de aquí, dame la bandeja

- Pero Tsu-kun esta es la primera vez que traes a un amigo desde que dejaste Nami-ko, estoy sorprendida y feliz! –hablo en tono cantarín

- Mama!

- bien, bien –dijo resignada- si necesitan algo estaré abajo

Hibari miro expectante todo eso, y vio la pena y nerviosismo reflejado en los ojos de el castaño, no se aguanto y la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza desde que se volvieron mas cercanos salio de su boca.

- Es cierto que dejaste de asistir a Nami-ko?

La mira de Tsuna se endureció y se volvió sin vida, esto no paso desapercibido por Hibari y prefirió tomar otro rumbo al tema.

- Espera… -dijo al ver que el chico seguía parado donde mismo sin moverse- no tienes que responder si no quieres, es la verdad después de todo

- Deje de ir desde febrero del año pasado, me dieron permiso de ausentarme todo el tiempo y así he seguido hasta ahora

- Permiso?, y… cual fue la razón?

Tsuna se tenso un poco y sus ojos se cristalizaron y reflejaron miedo. Hibari le veía expectante y el gatito solo se dedicaba a ronronear al sentir la mano del mayor acariciar dulcemente su cabeza.

Tsuna camino hacia Hibari y se sentó a su lado depositando la bandeja con jugo y botana en la mesita de centro.

Sintió forzadamente y se trago el sentimiento, como lo había hecho desde hace ya un año.

- No lo se, supongo que había una razón pero no la recuerdo, desde que deje la escuela la gente habla mucho sobre mi, y ahora que lo pienso ese apodo de "Dame-Tsuna", me queda bastante bien, ya que soy un inútil –dijo sin dejar de sonreír

- Idiota! –dijo el oji platino para golpearlo sin mucha fuerza en la cabeza- Estas intentando iniciar de nuevo verdad? –Tsuna le miro sorprendido- Si así es, como es que eso se le puede llamar "inutilidad"? –termino de decir sonriendo sinceramente

Los ojos de Tsuna se volvieron acuosos y sintió un tibio calor en su interior que iba hacia arriba y se acentuaba en las mejillas.

Tsuna soltó una risita divertido y eso llamo la atención del mayor.

- eh? –dijo nervioso al verlo llorar y reír al mismo tiempo

- en serio, Hibari-san diciendo cosas vergonzosas, eres todo un casanova!

Hibari se sonrojo y Tsuna rió aun mas, una pequeña riña en forma de juego comenzó, y después de mucho tiempo en la residencia Sawada, se escucho la dulce risa de el joven hijo de Nana.

La tarde había pasado a gusto, Hibari-se había ido antes de que atardeciera alegando que tenía que cuidar a su hermano menor y que regresaría a ver a Yoru después -así le había puesto a el gatito-.

Tsuna se encontraba recostado en su cama viendo el número de celular de Hibari registrado en su agenda como si fuera lo más magnifico del mundo.

- _"si es Hibari-san tal vez lo comprenda…"_-lo medito unos minutos pero después apretó fuertemente el teléfono entre sus manos para fruncir un poco el seño y cerrar los ojos viendo la misma pesadilla una y otra vez, la misma pesadilla que vivió hace un año- _"No, Hibari-san es una buena persona, Dino-san tenia razón, llegamos a ser grandes amigos, si el lo descubre… si lo descubre lo perderé todo de nuevo, y yo definitivamente no quiero perder nunca mas_…_ no otra vez… Así que definitivamente no debe saberlo…"_

**~~~~~ Historia de Conveniencia ~~~~~**

Un nuevo día había comenzado, Tsuna terminaba de hacer su inventario mensual del almacén de la tienda.

Salio a paso lento de el y entro a la dienta dirigiéndose a el cuarto de intendencia por una escoba y un recogedor, hoy le tocaba barrer afuera.

Iba caminando decidido a hacer su trabajo mientras tarareaba una cancion, cuando se detuvo abruptamente, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y la dulce melodía que había comenzado a tararear se había apagado de la nada.

Apretó con fuerza la escoba en su mano hasta el punto de que sus nudillos comenzaron a hacerse blancos, los ojos de los presentes, 2 chicos y Hibari tras la registradora, se posaron en el, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y sus piernas flaquear.

Miedo.

Sentía de nuevo ese miedo que no había sentido en aquel entonces

El chico de cabello índigo, ojos bicolor y un extraño peinado le miro expectante, y sorprendido, y tras el un chico de cabellera roja y ojos de el mismo color retrocedió un paso con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

- Oyaa~!-dijo en tono cantarín- Pero si es nuestro Tsunayoshi-kun ha pasado mucho tiempo…-sonrió con diversión- Así que estas trabajando aquí?

- Se conocen? –hablo Hibari algo sorprendido

- Conocernos, si cursábamos el mismo grado juntos, no es así Enma-chan?

El pelirrojo cabeceo un poco en afirmación aun sin dejar de mirar a Tsuna que con forme pasaba el tiempo temblaba mas y se ponía mas y mas pálido.

- Oh enserio? –hablo Hibari ahora poniendo su atención en Tsuna que parecía que saldría corriendo en cualquier momento

- Hablando en serio, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ni siquiera te presentaste a clases después de eso, aun así Enma-chan siguió asistiendo

- La piña y yo cursamos en el mismo grupo, jamas pensé que tu lo conocieras, Sawada

- así que Alondra-san y Tsunayoshi-kun se están llevando bien no?

- umm… -contesto algo irritado-

- Vamos Enma-chan deberías hablar tu también, no fueron mejores amigos?

- es así? –pregunto Hibari curioso

- Sip, eran inseparables

Tsuna apretó mas el agarre contra la escoba y frunció los labios desviando un poco la mirada, evitando la de Hibari que comenzaba a verlo preocupado.

- Hey Tsunayoshi-kun, tu también deberías decir algo!, no te quedes ahí parado, te comió la lengua el ratón?, ohh ~~ espera, ya entiendo, aun estas molesto por lo de el "incidente" de hace un año no es así?

Enma se tenso un poco y desvió la mirada nervioso, los ojos de Tsuna comenzaron a acuarse como si en algun momento fuera a llorar. Bajo la mirada ocultándola bajo la sombra de su cabello, y apretó aun mas los labios frustrado.

Oh sabia, lo que venia, maldita la hora en la que salio de su casa.

* * *

Taaa daa~~ que les parecio? Espero que les aya gustado

Fue inevitable no escribir sobre esos dos, cuando lei Konbini-kun me dije: "Tengo que hacer esto 1827!O", amo las historias de Junko-sensei, y esta, de todas, junto con Recipe no Oujisama son mis favoritas -;w; porque no suben el capitulo 7 ya? D: TT^TT-

Me encanto la idea de hacer a un Hibari mas amable, en un principio quise hacerlo R27, pero no sabria como utilizar a Reborn de una manera mas 'amable' de lo que ya es -notese el sarcasmo XD-

Y despues pense en Yamamoto, quien cabia mas en la descripcion de Yamai -nombre de el personaje original de el manga- pero noo~~ Yamamoto es de Gokudera y punto final m.!

Asi que esto termino siendo un 1827 un poco extraño xD

A mi parecer la historia de Konbini-kun me parecio demaciado tierna y el lemon de el capitulo final hizo que necesitara severas transfuciones de sangre. Asi que si, eh decidido escribir ese lemon a mi manera O/w/O.

Para las que no han leido el manga se los recomiendo bastante, esa y las demas obras de Junko-sensei que pueden encontra en submanga, facebook y youtube x33

Como el fic ya esta terminado!~ -por eso mismo lo subo- Habra fecha para el siguiente capitulo y si ahora si voy a ser puntual lo prometo c:

**Proxima actualizacion: 20 de Julio!**

Dejen Reviews!~~~ me hacen feliz cuando lo hacen!

Besos a todos; Nos leemos después!

Menko Out!


	2. Capitulo 2

Sorpresa, sorpresa!

Actualizando 19 dias antes!, ¿La razón?

A el final de el capitulo, ahora...

A leer~~

**_Advertencia_: Hibari con una apersonalidad algo Occ, Au, y futuro Lemon *w*. YAOI.**

**Estado: **Finalizado -subiendo capitulos-

**Sumary: **Au. 1827. escapar de su existencia Tsuna se había aislado de la sociedad. Ahora un año después, comienza a trabajar para su tío en un pequeño mini-súper de conveniencia, donde lo que pensó que seria un trabajo fácil, se complica al conocer a Hibari Kyoya. Pero justo cuando las cosas comienzan a ir bien con su compañero, su oscuro pasado regresa para molestarlo.

**Aclaraciones:**

- Habla de personajes

_"Pensamientos de Personajes"_

**~~~~~ Historia de Conveniencia~~~~~**(Cambios de escena y/o tiempo)

Historia Original de Junko-sensei -Konbini-kun-, Personajes de Akira-sama.

* * *

Capitulo 2

- Hey Tsunayoshi-kun, tu también deberías decir algo!, no te quedes ahí parado, te comió la lengua el ratón?, ohh ~~ espera, ya entiendo, aun estas molesto por lo de el "incidente" de hace un año no es así?

Enma se tenso un poco y desvió la mirada nervioso, los ojos de Tsuna comenzaron a cristalizarse como si en algun momento fuera a llorar. Bajo la mirada ocultándola bajo la sombra de su cabello, y apretó los labios frustrado.

Oh sabia lo que venia, maldita la hora en la que salio de su casa.

- Vamos, no me digas que, todo el asunto de no ir a la escuela ha sido culpa de nuestra pequeña broma? –dijo con tono burlón

- ¡Hey Rokudo no hables de eso! – Enma estaba nervioso y no sabia como detener al mayor

Tsuna se encogió más de hombros y no dijo nada. La actitud esquiva del castaño molesto al de ojos bicolor y lo hizo fruncir un poco el seño.

- Oye me estas escuchando!?

Tomo al castaño del hombro y lo zarandeo un poco, la escoba cayo estrepitosamente al suelo y Tsuna cerro fuertemente los ojos intentando encerrarse en su burbuja color de rosa.

Pero ningún otro zarandeo llego, la mano de Hibari había tomado por la muñeca al de pelo color índigo, quien le miro molesto e indignado

- Hey Tonafas-kun suéltame…-hablo con algo de sorna

- No se que rayos pasa, pero es obvio que hay un problema –Hibari no había soltado a Mukuro y ahora le miraba molesto

- Oya, no te metas Hibari-kun, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, es entre nosotros y Dame-Tsuna

- Hey Rokudo, ¡Corta el rollo ya! –hablo el pelirrojo entre preocupado y nervioso

El de ojos bicolor vio al pelirrojo molesto y después una risita se escucho, se giro para ver de nuevo a Hibari cara a cara y sonrío con arrogancia al ver el seño fruncido de el azabache.

- Bueno, tal vez esto si te concierna, Hibari-kun

Tsuna levanto la cabeza y sus ojos desprendían desesperación y suplica, Mukuro le vio con superioridad y sonrío arrogantemente mientras señalaba con el pulgar a el pequeño pelirrojo tras de el

- Dame-Tsuna utilizo sus encantos para atrapar a este chico…

- ¡Rokudo! –grito el pelirrojo con una expresión que demostraba su vergüenza

- Y así es como es, ten cuidado Alondra-chan~~-dijo en tono cantarín mientras le daba una ultima mirada a el castaño en shock tras el

Hibari dijo un 'Huumm?' al aire al darse cuenta que había entendido la historia a medias, ni siquiera sabia bien que había pasado.

Cuando los chicos salieron por la puerta Hibari le dedico una mirada expectante al castaño esperando que hablara por si mismo, con lo que no contaba es que Tsuna saliera corriendo y se escondiera en el almacén chocando con Dino quien dijo un "Buenos días" al aire que fue correspondido por un fuerte portazo.

- Paso algo? – pregunto dudoso

- Encárgate de la caja por unos minutos ahora vuelvo… -dijo caminando tranquilamente en la dirección en que el castaño había huido

- Ara?, Kyoya?

**~~~~~Historia de Conveniencia~~~~~**

Tsuna se había sentado en una esquina. Había flexionado sus rodillas, puso sus brazos sobre ellas y escondió su rostro en el hueco que quedaba al estar en esa posición.

Su cabeza era un caos.

- _"No, por favor no…Lo sabe, Hibari-san lo sabe, esos ojos no quiero que nadie me mire de esa forma de nuevo, por favor no me mires así"_- los ojos de Hibari y la forma en que lo miro minutos atrás rebotaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, se tenso un poco cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse.

Hibari había entrado a la habitación, por inercia se puso de pie y sonrío forzadamente evitando el contacto visual con Hibari.

- Oh es tu hora de almorzar, buen trabajo –dijo pasando de largo intentando esquivar el tema, que sabia muy bien que tarde o temprano llegaría

- Si... lo de hace un momento…

- nervioso- Ah si, gracias por lo de hace rato, no soy bueno lidiando con ese tipo de gente, así que siempre terminan las cosas mal…

- Entonces esa es la razón por la que no vas a la secundaria?, Esa es la razón por la que dejaste de asistir a Nami-ko?

- E-eh?, n-no para nada, quiero decir, y-yo…

Quiso ver a Hibari a los ojos…

- _"Mala idea"_- pensó

Hibari le miraba con una seriedad y tranquilidad, que lo hizo ponerse aun más nervioso, sus músculos volvieron a tensarse y desvió la mirada.

_- "Realmente, no quería hablar mas de esto, y menos con el pero, por alguna razón…" _Justo ahora_… _-dijo con un nudo en la garganta- Todo lo que el dijo, se expandió por toda la escuela y se creo un extraño rumor… _"No quiero que se entere pero por alguna razón… no quiero mentirle"…_y después ir a la escuela se volvió un tormento y después…

Tsuna apretó los puños cuando recordó la sonrisa de el pelirrojo mientras sonreía nervioso. Ya no había mas "Tsu-kun", el "Tsu-kun", se había ido, el pelirrojo se fue distanciado de el y esa dulce voz ahora era áspera y fría, jamas volvió a oír un diminutivo de su nombre solo un "Sawada-san" a duras penas.

- Eso es todo? –dijo Hibari mientras bostezaba un poco y después le miraba como si hubieran hablado sobre el clima, o cualquier otra cosa trivial

Tsuna le miro sorprendido, y de algun modo se puso nervios.

- C-como que "eso es todo" yo…

- Solo expusieron que a ti te gustaba un hombre, no? –interrumpió- ¿Que tiene eso de malo?, solo debes admitirlo honestamente para que te sientas mejor contigo mismo, y ahora que lo pienso yo conozco a un tipo así, de algun modo nos cuida, ese tonto bebe es muy feliz con ese estupido soldado rubio, que no sabe decir otra cosa que no sea "Kora", pero en fin, el es una persona muy buena, así que no importa, no te preocupes.

Tsuna solo le miraba sorprendido y en shock, Hibari dio un suspiro y le dio un golpecito en la espalda para hacerlo regresar a la realidad.

- Despabila, ¿Estas mejor ya?, nuestro turno aun no termina y si Cavallone se queda en la caja por mas tiempo nos va a faltar dinero porque dará cambio demás, así que es mejor regresar a nuestro trabajo…

Y con eso sonrío un poco y salio de la habitación. Tsuna se quedo ahí meditándolo todo y soltó una pequeña risita.

- _"Diciendo, __**"solo eso"**__ y __**"se honesto"**__, todas esas palabras tan irresponsables…"_

Tsuna sonrío sinceramente mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su ojo, para después volver a soltar una risita despreocupada.

- hahhaha así que es algo tan fácil…

Tsuna camino tranquilo hacia la salida y le sonrío amablemente a Dino quien le miraba preocupado salio de la tienda y lo vio. Hibari recogía la basura y se giro al oír que alguien salía de la tienda, y se acercaba, le sonrío un poco a Tsuna y ambos se pusieron a trabajar lo que resto del turno.

_-"Es increíble, Hibari-san, solo utilizo unas palabras y pude tranquilizarme…"_

**~~~~~Historia de Conveniencia~~~~~**

-Tsu-kun la cena esta lista! –Nana grito desde la parte baja de la casa

Tsuna grito un "Ya voy" mientras seguía viendo distraídamente por la ventana.

El cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas siempre le había gustado en demasía, sintió algo esponjoso contra su piel y miro hacia abajo viendo a el pequeño gatito acurrucado junto a su pierna. Sonrío un poco mientras el sonrojo de su cara aumentaba mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje del minino.

- "_Tu y yo somos iguales, ambos fuimos salvados por el…"_

Levanto de nuevo la vista mientras una mirada melancólica se apoderaba de su rostro.

- _"Solo con unas simples palabras… moo…"_ –se reprocho mentalmente mientras hacia un puchero- _"Con esto me dan ganas de trabajar duramente mañana"_

**~~~~~Histora de Conveniencia~~~~~**

Un día nuevo había llegado, Hibari de nuevo estaba en la registradora y la verdad estaba muy aburrido, Tsuna tenía otro turno así que se la había pasado trabajando todo el día y la verdad le había parecido muy aburrido estar solo sin el castaño a su lado.

Dino salio a tomar su descanso y ahora definitivamente no tenia nada que hacer.

La puerta eléctrica se abrió y por ella entro Mukuro, y dos chicos mas, uno peliplata y otro de cabello negro y expresión boba.

- Alondra-san hemos regresado

- Que fastidio, ¿Porque están aquí?

- les dijimos a nuestros compañeros que habíamos visto a Tsunayoshi-kun, estaban preocupados así que hemos venido a verle, así que, ¿Donde esta el ahora? –dijo buscándolo con la vista por toda la tienda

- El no esta aquí –dijo frió Hibari- _"Afortunadamente no esta aquí"_ –pensó-

- umm que lastima…

- Hey eres compañero de Mukuro, ¿Tu nombre es Hibari Kyoya, no?, escuche que eras bueno con Tsuna, deberías tener cuidado…

- Explícate herbívoro…

- Bueno es que ya sabes, Sawada podría tener los ojos en tu trasero, uno nunca sabe…

- ¿No has oído hablar de el, o si?

Hibari los miro como si fueran la cosa mas extraña del mundo soltó un suspiro y se cruzo de brazos no dándole importancia al tema

- Nee, ¿Ustedes son estupidos?

Los tres chicos le vieron entre sorprendidos y enojados. Un silencio algo incomodo se había formado y Mukuro fue el primero en romperlo

- Vamos Tonafas-chan, ¿No piensas que es extraño?, durante Nami-chuu teníamos que tomar duchas juntos, estoy seguro que alucinaba con cada uno de nosotros, y tan inocente que se veía

- Si, lo de Enma fue lamentable, pensamos que solo lo veía como un amigo y ya vez, el tenia intenciones perversas

Hibari comenzaba a impacientarse, una vena palpitante apareció en su sien y con la voz mas terrorífica que le salio en eso momentos se decidió a hablar y parar todo el rollo.

- Si no van a comprar nada, ¡Largo de aquí!

- Ehh~~ así no debería hablarle un empleado a un cliente

- Maa maa deberíamos irnos y regresar después…

- Nee, ¿Deberíamos intentar mandarle un mensaje?, supongo que tendrá el mismo móvil, ¡Y esta vez hay que utilizar el nombre de Hibari!

- Me pregunto si caerá como esa vez…

- lo mas probable es que si, hablamos de Dame-Tsuna después de todo

- Hey. ¿De que mierdas hablan? –dijo Hibari con cierta molestia

- De el incidente que paso en Nami-chuu con Tsuna…

- ¿Sabias que a Tsuna le gustaba Enma, no?, bueno todos nos dimos cuenta ya que era bastante obvio al respecto.

- Entonces queríamos saber si nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, así que le enviaron un mensaje a su celular con el nombre de Enma.

- El mensaje decía:

'**Quiero demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mi, así que si esto es correspondido, reunámonos junto a el árbol de cerezos que esta cerca de el campo de béisbol.'**

**~~~~~Historia de Conveniencia~~~~~**

Tsuna se había levantado temprano, su turno empezaba a la 1 así que aprovecho para ordenar sus ideas, comer lo suficiente, alimentar a su gato, bañarse y salir rumbo a su trabajo con paso tranquilo y alegre, mientras tarareaba una cancion.

Iba llegando al mini super, las puertas se abrieron y frente a el, estaba su peor pesadilla… otra vez.

- A Sawada… -hablo el peliplata sorprendido al verle entrar

- _"Ellos… porque…"_ – Tsuna se congelo de miedo y vio a Mukuro acercársele

- Llegas en el momento justo Tsunayoshi-kun –dijo divertido y con cierta cizaña en sus palabras mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros- Hablábamos de lo ocurrido en Nami-chuu

- _"Alto… cállate... ¡No digas mas!" _

- Y como vez, el tontito creyó que en verdad Enma lo había enviado y cayó redondito en la broma

- _"¡NO DIGAS MAS!"_

- el pelinegro de ojos café soltó un suspiro resignado- De todos modos alguien lo difundió y un montón de chicos se reunió en el lugar para ver el show

Los demás comenzaron a reír divertidos, Tsuna se encogió de hombros y escondió sus ojos bajo la sombra de su flequillo mientras apretaba fuertemente los labios, tenía una expresión notable de dolor.

- Todo se nos salio de las manos, me pregunto quien fue el que lo difundió

- Yo no fui… -dijo el peliplata encogiéndose de hombros-

- Maa maa quien sabe…

- Bueno, supongo que por eso dejaste la escuela, no Tsunayoshi-kun?, no pienso mucho en ello realmente, en realidad eres Dame-Tsuna, no es como si no lo esperáramos, ¡Pero enserio!, moo ¿Tenias que armar tanto jaleo?, los profesores se enteraron y se enojaron bastante, no debiste haberte negado a seguir yendo a la escuela, ¡Eres podridamente mezquino!

- Tiene razón –secundo el peliplata- nos mantuvieron en detención un buen tiempo, incluso ahora siempre nos tienen en la mira

El sonido de un tintineo inundo el lugar irrumpiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado, todos miraron a la persona que los provoco y para su sorpresa lo único que vieron fue un color metálico volar a toda velocidad en dirección al de ojos bicolor. Hibari dio un salto y pasó al otro lado de el mostrador y fue a golpear más a Mukuro

- Waaa! –grito el de expresión boba

- Hey Mukuro! – dijo el peliplata preocupado

Los chicos comenzaron a armar jaleo y Dino entro rápidamente a la tienda topándose con Hibari sobre un chico de cabello índigo y un ridículo peinado golpeándolo tan fuerte como podía.

- ¡Hey Kyoya, detente!

- Te atreves a rezongar, te atreves a quejarte, ¡¿CREES QUE TIENES ESE DERECHO?!

Hibari había explotado y de una patada mando a volara a Mukuro que tiro un par de cosas en su camino. Miro sumamente enojado a los otros 2, quienes corrieron a ver si el que había recibido la golpiza seguía con vida, Hibari les aventó otra tonafa que milagrosamente funciono como bumerang y golpeo a los 2 cayendo unos metros a su lado después de haber hecho su cometido –golpear al peliplata y al moreno de un solo golpe-

- ¡Sus cerebros están mal, ustedes están mal, son estupidos!

Camino hacia Tsuna y lo abrazo con un brazo sobre los hombros mientras señalaba a los otros 3 que apenas y podían ponerse de pie con el golpe/golpes

- ¡Este herbívoro de aquí no hizo nada malo!

Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido y las lágrimas que había acumulado en todo ese rato comenzaron a caer de sus ojos incontrolablemente

- ¿¡Sabían que están machacando despiadadamente los sentimientos de los demás?!, ¡Será mejor que se arrodillen y pidan piedad antes de que los mate!

Los 3 se pusieron de pie y salieron corriendo de la tienda gritando cosas como "Esto no se va a quedar así" y dios sabrá que mas.

- ¡Hey herbívoros ineptos no huyan! –grito alzando su brazo libre con una expresión de molestia en el rostro

Tsuna tomo con ambas manos el brazo de Hibari quien aun lo abrazaba, y comenzó a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana.

**~~~~~Historia de Conveniencia~~~~~**

-suspira- Giotto-san, viene en camino, en todo caso deberían pensar bien que van a decirle, el suele ser muy tranquilo pero han dañado mercancía, y tu Kyoya, ¡Será mejor que no mientas y expliques todo claramente! –dijo señalándolo acusadoramente

-Hibari rodó los ojos y dio un suspiro- Hey…

*_**sniff hicc uwaaa ahh sniff***_…

- Deja ya de llorar tch, que no lo hice para que lloraras… que dolor de cabeza… -suspira-

Tsuna había estado llorando desde el incidente, sin poder parar.

- _"Hibari-san… yo… Me he enamorado de Hibari-san"_

Pensó mientras las lágrimas caían sin control limpiando y sanando esa herida que ya había sido curada.

* * *

Taa tan~ Eh aqui el anelado capitulo 2(?) XD

La realidad es que mi padre me mintio D:, me dijo

_"Hija, no podre pagar el internet y no tendremos hasta amediados de Julio"_

Por eso habia dicho que actualizaria hasta el 20 pero... Oh sorpresa!, llego de la preparatoria y me dicen _"LOL si lo pude pagar, ahora grita de emocion -se tapa los oidos con las manos-"_XD

Asi que eh actualizado antes, si estan felizes dejenme un review y asi me hacen feliz a mi tambien *^*

Verdaderamente, no esperaba tantos comentarios, Fallows y Favoritos, me hizo muy feliz y me emocione mucho! De antemano Gracias! TTuTT

& ahora a contestar Reviews!

**NeoKyoKurana:** Gracias! que bueno que te gusto :'DD. En un principio a mi tambien me parecia demasiado raro ver a Hibari tan amable y atento, yo tampo me lo podia creer, pero me parecia aun mas raro si Reborn cambiara su actitud spartana con Tsuna -La idea comenzo con un R27 y termino con un 1827 algo raro-. & sobre el accidente aqui ya se explico, pobresito de Tsuna ;w; fueron muy crueles con el. Se que era mucho esperar hasta el 20, teniendo en cuenta que ya tenia escritos los demas capitulos, pero... ¡Sorpresa! eh actualizado bastante antes, espero que te gustara este capitulo y !Gracias por comentar!

**Ankoku no Ojou-sama: **Jejeje fui muy obvia con el summary no?, de igual manera yo tambien ame bastante el trama y la historia de Konbini-kun simplemente me parecio hermosa. Gracias por el apoyo!, se que la actitud de Hibari cambio bastante, pero esque fue imposible no hacerlo un poco mas 'tiernito' XD. Y siendo sincera no se me ocurria a quien porner como Kunieda -el amigo del que estaba enamorado Endou- asi que obte por el lindo de Enma y creo que quedo bastante bien en el papel. Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo! Gracias por el Review.

**:** Debo admitir que tu comentario me saco una risita de alegria. Yo tambien te amo por comentar(?) XD. Gracias por el Review y ciertamente espero que continues leyendo, eso me motiva mucho. Shao Shao~~ .w.

**BouwerShizuo: **Tu comentari me hiso decir askhakshagsdhfsadfahsdhafsdhjafjhd(?) xDD. Decir que me quedo hermoso, y fue perfecto, casi me hace llorar! ;w; fui tan feliz X'D. Gracias por el Review, espero y este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado!.

**FrozenRoze1498: **Verdaderamente yo no conosco a NADIE, que vea o lea yaoi ;W; es tan dificil... uno aveces quiere hablar de sus mangas o animes favoritos ;w; y no encuentra con quien; a mis amigas les doy miedo y otras me dicen "eres adorable" solo para que ya me calle XD. Y hablando de Recipe no Ouji-sama es hermoso *-* no lo queria leer porque sabria que me enamoraria de la historia y pediria mas sabiendo que esta en emicion TTuTT, espero y actualizen pronto el proximo cap lo espero con ansias!. & sobre lo de Hibari, lo se, se que quedo un poquito Occ pero fue inevitable, era eso o poner a un Reborn asi tipo principe azul y eso la verdad me dio miedo XD. Asi que esto termino con un Hibari mas tranquilo =w=. Claro que continuare! Gracias por el cumplido y que bueno que te gusta la forma en la que escribo, me alagas n.n. Ojala y te aya gustado este capi, Shao Shao~~!

**amudoki: **waa~ que bueno que te gusto n.n. Yo tambien ame el manga -de hecho ama todas las obras de Junko-sensei son tan ahsgafgdsfajkfdj-. Creo que nos hemos dado cuenta que no somos las unicas esperando pacientemente el proximo capitulo de ese hermoso manga- y digo pasientemente porque si yo fuera la editora de Junko-sama la obligaria a escribir la continuacion y no tardarse tanto-. & ¡Sorpresa! eh actualizado antes, que te parece?, ya no tienes porque esperar mucho mas xD.

**Sheijo: ¡**Que bueno que te gusto!, el 1827 es tambien mi pareja favorita de KHR!, y sobre el cambio de Kyoya, yo tambien pienso que el ser mas exprsivo lo haria mas sexy de lo que ya es! XD. Cuando yo lei el manga tambien pense que habian violado al protagonista o algo, pero la verdad si me senti mal por lo que le hicieron pobresito u.u. Y pues ya no esperaras un mes x33 eh actualizado antes!, espero que sea de tu agrado tambien!.

**& **asi termina la seccion de respuestas a comentarios(?) XD

Nos leemos en el proximo capi!

Baaaaeeebyy~~ x33

**¨Proxima actualizacion¨ 14 de Julio!**

Menko Out!


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola!

Como les fue en esta semana de espera? OwO

Espero que les guste este capi, y al final una pequeña muy buena noticia *0*

Espero que esa noticia les haga el dia, porque la verdad a mi me lo hizo L_L

-&si son MUY BUENAS noticias[o almenos para mi lo fueron ._.] XD-

Sin mas a leer!°w°

* * *

**_Advertencia_: Hibari con una apersonalidad algo Occ, Au, y futuro Lemon *w*. YAOI.**

**Estado: **Finalizado

**Sumary: **Au. 1827. escapar de su existencia Tsuna se había aislado de la sociedad. Ahora un año después, comienza a trabajar para su tío en un pequeño mini-súper de conveniencia, donde lo que pensó que seria un trabajo fácil, se complica al conocer a Hibari Kyoya. Pero justo cuando las cosas comienzan a ir bien con su compañero, su oscuro pasado regresa para molestarlo.

**Aclaraciones:**

- Habla de personajes

_"Pensamientos de Personajes"_

**~~~~~ Historia de Conveniencia~~~~~**(Cambios de escena y/o tiempo)

Historia Original de Junko-sensei -Konbini-kun-, Personajes de Akira-sama -Katekyo Hitman Reborn-.

* * *

Capitulo 3.

El rubio suspiro por enésima vez y se quito las gafas sobandose el rabillo de la nariz, miro a los dos chicos frente a el y de nuevo suspiro cansado. Hace mas de 40 minutos que habían estado ahí y seguía sin entender nada

- Me va a dar migraña, no puedo creer que se hayan paliado con un cliente Kyoya-kun, Tsu-chan, no se trata de si esta bien o si están mal, se pelearon y dañaron mercancía, hey Kyoya-kun me estas escuchando!

Hibari veía distraído por la ventana ignorando cualquier comentario mientras Tsuna se mantenía cabizbajo escuchando el regaño de su tío.

- Por ultima vez, ¿Que paso?, ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió para que llegaran a golpes?

- _"Todo es mi culpa" _–pensó Tsuna apretando los puños sobre su pantalón- _"Por mi culpa Hibari-san…"_

La habitación se mantuvo en sumo silencio por unos minutos, Giotto suspiro y se puso de nuevo los lentes mirando unos papeles entre sus manos, los deposito en el escritorio y miro dubitativo a ambos chicos.

- Si ninguno piensa decir nada…-suspira- lo siento Hibari-kun, voy a pedirte que a partir de hoy dejes de trabajar aquí….

- NO, ALTO TIO!, HIBARI-SAN NO HA HECHO NADA MALO!

Tsuna había entrado en pánico, y la culpa lo consumía, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue gritar con todas sus fuerzas y detener la decisión de su tio.

Hibari y giotto lo vieron sorprendido, el moreno salio más rápido de su mini shock así que se dispuso a hablar.

- Hey esta bien, no hay por…

- NO ESTA BIEN! –grito alterado pero luego bajo la voz con un tono de vergüenza- El que tenia problemas con esos chicos era yo, y bueno yo… soy malo lidiando con ese tipo de gente así que Hibari-san me ayudo, siempre me había escondido en casa y nunca nadie me había tratado como el, el que pueda trabajar felizmente es gracias a Hibari-san, trabajar al lado de el es divertido y nunca me aburro, así que por favor.. –su voz se iba entrecortando cada vez mas- el me ayudo mucho así que por favor Giotto-ojisan no despidas a Hibari-san –dijo esto ultimo haciendo una gran y pronunciada reverencia sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes.

**~~~~~Historia de Conveniencia~~~~~**

- Así que aun tienes empleo, eh Kyoya?

- Algo así…

La tarde había pasado rápido, después de que había llorado por segunda vez en el día con sumo sentimiento, su tío accedió y le salto encima tratando de consolarlo para que dejase de llorar.

Sin darse cuenta, habían limpiado el desorden que se ocasiono por la 'pequeña' disputa y al terminar ya había anochecido, así que era hora de irse a sus casas.

Sin darse cuenta, Tsunayoshi había ido a parar a un pequeño parque, Dino y el se encontraban sentados en los columpios de el lugar mientras Kyoya procesaba todo lo ocurrido en el día, intentando alejar sus intenciones acecinas sobre un chico de ojos heterocromaticos y peinado de piña.

- Deberías agradecérselo a Tsuna si no fuera por el ya no trabajarías aquí, y yo que aseguraba que ya no estarías mas ahí, moo te tendré que soportar otro rato mas –su voz sonaba monótona y aburrida

- Cállate… -hablo molesto

- Hibari-san… muchas gracias por lo de hace rato…

- No tienes que agradecerme –dijo sonriendo mientras le alborotaba un poco el cabello- el que debería agradecer soy yo tu salvaste mi empleo, y me puse feliz cuando dijiste todo eso de trabajar conmigo, gracias Sawada

A Tsuna se le subieron los colores a la cara y sonrío sinceramente asiendo sonrojar un poco al mayor.

- _"Yo realmente, me eh enamorado de ti, Hibari-san"_ –pensó mientras involuntariamente otra sonrisa sincera aparecía en su rostro.

Pero la verdad llego a Tsuna como balde de agua bien fria.

_-"Pero, si quiero seguir siendo su amigo, si quiero seguir de esta manera, estos sentimientos… no dejare que jamas los conozca… por ahora es suficiente estar así, así es suficiente"_- pensó mientras una sonrisa melancólica se apoderaba de su rostro

**~~~~~Historia de Conveniencia~~~~~**

Un nuevo había llegado, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho que alguien lo llamaba, levanto la vista y se topo con Hibari caminando hacia el.

- Hey tu, herbívoro, eres un pequeño mentiroso…

Hibari lo beso pasionalmente y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban en dios sabrá donde sin una prenda ensima, la fricción de sus cuerpos y los apasionantes besos que recibía de parte del oji platino, despertaban cada vez mas ese deseo y excitación que pensó que jamas tendría.

Hibari jugueteaba con su lengua y después paso a depositar besos por todo su pecho, jugo un poco con sus botones sacando sonoros suspiros y jadeos de parte de el castaño y después de un rato de divertirse con ellos se acerco a el oído de Tsuna, lo lambió y mordisqueo y después….

_***Miauu~~***_

Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido topándose con el techo de su habitación, una lengua áspera acaricio su mejilla y se dio cuenta que ahí a lado de el estaba el pequeño Yoru pidiéndole de comer.

- Yoru, que rayos haces en mi cama… –se sentó en la cama y bajo con cuidado el gato al piso y fue cuando lo noto, es severo problema entre sus piernas- Ehhhh~~~~~~- grito asustado- _"No puede ser, yo… yo tuve ese tipo de sueño con Hibari-san!"_

El pequeño gatito solo vio como su joven amo corría en dirección al baño con una expresión de vergüenza extrema y un notorio sonrojo en su cara. Para después escuchar un portazo y un grito diciendo "Esta muy fría!" con sumo nerviosismo y un pánico notorio.

**~~~~~Historia de Conveniencia~~~~~**

Después de ese incidente en la mañana, en los siguientes días las cosas se complicaron bastante para Tsuna, primero, se altero demasiado y se sonrojo hasta las orejas cuando al ordenar una repisa junto a Hibari, accidentalmente sus manos rozaron, tanto fue el pánico que estuvo evitando a el pobre azabache durante casi toda una semana.

Lo siguiente fue cuando Hibari se estiro y dejo al descubierto una buena porción de su piel. Tsuna había comenzado a babear inconcientemente, después de unos segundos de esa sexy vista, reacciono y comenzó golpearse la cabeza fuertemente contra el muro mas cercano murmurando cosas como "Todos son una patata, el no es diferente", haciendo que el moreno alzara una ceja dudando de la salud mental de su pequeño amigo.

Incidente tras incidente, había pasado y la actitud del castaño había sido más que rara.

**~~~~~Historia de Conveniencia~~~~~**

Habían terminado su jornada laboral, siempre caminaban juntos un buen tramo y después tomaban rumbos diferentes, ese día no había sido diferente.

- Bien yo me voy por aquí

- um esta bien, matta nee

Kyoya soltó un suspiro y se giro un poco. Vio como Tsuna respingaba asustado y después se sonrojaba hasta las orejas por la vergüenza. Se le quedo viendo unos segundos y después hablo.

- Sawada…

- E-eh s-s-si?

- Te veo mañana –dijo despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza

Tsuna sonrío feliz y regreso un "Hasta mañana" sonrojado y riendo como un niño pequeño para después irse tarareando una cancion.

Hibari quedo en shock unos minutos, necesitaba comer algo con urgencia, le pareció que todo alrededor de el castaño brillaba de un lindo color mientras florecitas de mil y un estilo aparecían atrás de el.

- Demasiado Bishounen, Kyoya…- se dijo para dar la vuelta y continuar su camino.

**~~~~~Historia de Coneveniencia~~~~~**

Kyoya había ido a clases, era un día normal y caminaba tranquilo buscando un lugar para relajarse cuando, al pasar por un edificio unas llaves cayeron justo sobre su cabeza, un aura asesina lo inundo y al alzar la mirada las ganas de matar en su persona aumentaron.

- L-lo siento estas bi… hiiiieee~~ - Kozato grito asustado al darse cuenta de la persona que había goleado cuando sus llaves se le cayeron desde su salón en el tercer piso y palideció, cuando Hibari le dijo con señas que bajara a por ellas.

Enma bajo y recibió las llaves amablemente de parte de Hibari, diciendo un casi inaudible "Gracias".

Estaba dispuesto a irse pero la voz de el moreno lo detuvo.

- Debiste haberlo oído del cabeza de piña…

El pelirrojo sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo miedo, se dio la vuelta y encaro a Kyoya con una expresión nerviosa.

- e-el esta bien… Tsunayoshi-kun…

-¿Te importa?. eh oído lo que han hecho, y créeme que si no tuviera el autocontrol que tengo ya estuvieras 10 metros bajo tierra… eres un zorrillo apestoso, escondido bajo la mascara de un lindo conejito…

Enma se tenso un poco, apretó los labios, y exploto, diciendo todo lo que llevaba meses queriendo decir.

- TU QUE VAS A SABER!?, el traiciono nuestra amistad primero, yo también viví un infierno, sabes¡!?, no tienes derecho a reclamarme, la culpa fue de Tsuna por verme con ojos de algo mas que amistad yo.. yo sabia lo de la broma y aun así…. –su mirada se entristeció un poco- fue Tsuna, Tsuna tiene la culpa, yo… yo no tengo nada que ver con esto….

Hibari quien había estado en silencio y escuchando las 'petulencias' de el menor se desespero y lo tomo de la playera, la mirada de horror mezclada con suma tristeza en el rostro del pelirrojo hizo que lo soltara y diera un gran suspiro.

- No vales la pena, olvídate de el…

- T-tu también…

- Eh..?

- T-t-tal vez ahora son amigos, pero tarde o temprano terminara mirándote de esa manera, haber como lo tomaras! –grito mientras corría retirándose de el lugar- Cuando lo haga comprenderás lo que yo siento…!

Hibari vio como el pelirrojo corría perdiéndose de su campo de visión, dio un gran suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano por el cuello. Un leve color escarlata se poso en sus mejillas, desvió la mirada y una –casi inotoria- sonrisa se poso en sus labios

- "Bueno, tal vez el… ya me ve de esa manera"

_Continuara..._

* * *

Lo se un capitulo algo corto, pero asi es como debe de se OuO

No tengo mucho que decir, -no por ahora- asi que pasemos a la contestacion de los Reviews antes de la buena noticia ^^:

**FrozenRoze1498:** Tienes tanta suerte :c, conosco a muy pocas personas con los mismos intereses que los mios -osease anime, videojuegos, comics, etc...- pero en fin, algun dia conocere a alguien con mi misma obsesion *3*)9. La respuesta a tu pregunta es si y no :I... XD. Si va a tener el mismo final que en el manga, pero -si hay un pero- yo he escrito otro final, que es el epilogo, asi que el final de este fic va a ser diferente. Espero que te gustara este capi!. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!

**Sheijo: **jajaja que bueno que actualize antes de que te quedaras calva xD. Creo que todos odiaremos a Mukuro en este fic xD, es odioso ¬¬. Sobre lo de Yamamoto y Gokudera, siempre son los buenos OwO asi que me parecio interesante ponerlos como antagonistas :33. Gracias por el comentario n.n, espero que te gustara este capi :B

**Ankoku no Oujou-sama:**Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo anterior, ¿Que te parecio este? OuO. Repito XD: Takeshi y Hayato son siempre los buenos, asi que verlos de malos de vez en cuando tambien es bueno para la salud mental(?). Gracias por los animos n.n, realmente me hacen el dia cuando recibo un comentario. Espero que te gustara el capi, gracias por comentar n.n.

**amudoki****: **Todas queremos dejar como zumo de piña a Mukuro!xD, aunque la verdad creo que seria un zumo con un muy mal sabor D: &sobre lo de querer leer el proximo capitulo de Recipe no Oujo-sama jejeje estoy segura que lo que dire al final te va a hacer gritar de emocion OuO. Gracias por el Review, Shao Shao :33

**Nekosaur Ziqu D'Pafaeo: **Gracias por el Review!, que bueno que te aya gustado el capitulo anterior n.n, y espero que te aya gustado este de igual manera n.n. Nos leemos en el proximo cap! Byebye.

* * *

& ahora si lo que todas querian leer... *redoble de tambores* La super ultra mega buena noticia es...

YA HE LEIDO EL CAPITULO 7 DE RECIPE NO OUJI-SAMA!

Fue tan agsfdkjfasdfhaksfdkahsdfñasdfyoweiyrtgtgadsfagsdfh ajhg se que me entenderan cuando lo leean *3* esque es hermoso!

Lo encontre en una pagina de Facebook, se que leerlo en face no es muy comodo pero de eso a nada, prefiero leerlo ahi, y la verdad esque me emocione y fangirlie como nunca X'D

No les puedo dejar el link TT^TT, lo intento y lo intento y no me deja, maquina fea :c ,-suspira- como no se ve busquen en su querido facebook Mangas de Junko, asi sin comillas ni nada de nada, solo pongan el nombre, click en la primera pagina que les aparesca y taadaa ya podran leer el hermoso capitulo que sigue-que por cierto es el final aunque aun faltan dos extras segun lei *V*-

Pero si quieren que les pase el link solo diganmelo si? c:

Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo, espero que disfruten del de Recipe no Ouji-sama XD

Y nos leemos el proximo cap!~~

Matta nee

Menko Out!


	4. Capitulo 4

Lamento el retraso! D:

asdaljsdhjkas no me habia dado cuenta que ya habian pasado muchos dias y~ no habia puesto fecha en el capitulo anterior para la nueva actualizacion :s

Sorry u.u

Pero sin mas, a leer!

* * *

**_Advertencia_: Hibari con una apersonalidad algo Occ, Au, y futuro Lemon *w*. YAOI.**

**Estado: **Finalizado

**Sumary: **Au. 1827. escapar de su existencia Tsuna se había aislado de la sociedad. Ahora un año después, comienza a trabajar para su tío en un pequeño mini-súper de conveniencia, donde lo que pensó que seria un trabajo fácil, se complica al conocer a Hibari Kyoya. Pero justo cuando las cosas comienzan a ir bien con su compañero, su oscuro pasado regresa para molestarlo.

**Aclaraciones:**

- Habla de personajes

_"Pensamientos de Personajes"_

**~~~~~ Historia de Conveniencia~~~~~**(Cambios de escena y/o tiempo)

Historia Original de Junko-sensei -Konbini-kun-, Personajes de Akira-sama -Katekyo Hitman Reborn-.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Hibari barría entre pasillos, se distrajo viendo como Tsuna actuaba ya de forma más normal al trabajar tras la caja registradora.

El pequeño niño de peinado afro que acompañaba a una joven mujer de cabello negro amarrado a una trenza se despidió de el dándole una pequeña paletita y diciéndole alegremente adiós.

Tsuna se había sonrojado un poco ante la actitud del pequeño y se despidió de igual manera con una sonrisa sincera.

- "Es como un libro abierto, tan~ facil de leer"- pensó Kyoya sin quitar la mirada de el menor

El castaño había sentido por un par de minutos que alguien lo miraba, así que busco por toda la tienda y el único que estaba cerca era Hibari quien seguía en su tarea –ya que supo disimular muy bien que no había estado observando al chico-

La tarde paso normal y sin ninguna complicación. Su turno de trabajo había terminado, y se habían ido a quitar el uniforme para ponerse ropa más casual.

Kyoya fue el primero en salir, y minutos mas tarde la puerta se abrió y por ella salieron Tsuna y Dino hablando de cosas triviales.

- Te digo que deberías cortarlo un poco, solo las puntas, tu flequillo esta muy largo al igual que la parte de atrás, es un desperdicio que ocultes tu cara, cortando solo un poco cambiara mucho tu imagen!

- Tsuna sonrío divertido ante la actitud del rubio- tu crees Dino-san?

- Te digo que si!. Nee nee Kyoya, verdad que si!

- Ehh? –dijo despegando los ojos de la pantalla de su celular-

- Le decía a Tsuna que no cubriera mucho su rostro y que se cortara un poco el cabello, no crees que le quedaría bien?

Hibari miro unos segundos a Tsuna quien se había sonrojado un poco y después asintió dándole la razón al rubio.

Tsuna tomo con la mano la puntita de su flequillo y lo acaricio suavemente mientras sonreía un poco apenado.

**~~~~~ Historia de Conveniencia ~~~~~**

El pequeño castaño había salido de su casa temprano, no quería llegar tarde y que todas las miradas se posaran en el, prefería que si alguien notara su pequeño cambio fuera y le preguntara. No quería a todos los empleados en turno mirándole y alborotados a su alrededor.

Desde que había dejado la escuela había descuidado un poco el largo de su cabello, de por si su cabello era esponjoso e indomable, cuando se dio cuenta su cabello ya le rozaba los hombros y su flequillo casi le tapaba los ojos.

Así que al hacer eso su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad. Aunque igual seguía siendo un desordenado.

Como lo supuso apenas y habían llegado unas cuantas personas. Se fue a cambiar y al salir Irie lo observo unos minutos, cosa que puso muy nervioso al castaño.

- Ah!~-grito emocionado—Tsuna-kun te cortaste el cabello!

- Ehh.. ammm si –dijo apenado

- Ah~ se te ve tan bien!

- Gracias… - y sonrío un poco avergonzado pero feliz

Hibari que estaba cerca se giro con un rubor en las mejillas y riendo por lo bajo tapándose la boca.

- _"Tan honesto"_

Pensó con una sonrisita y con una mano en su boca intentando reprimir su risa.

La tarde paso tranquila y como el castaño lo supuso, recibió comentarios positivos de su nuevo cabello de parte de los empleados y uno que otro cliente.

**~~~~~ Historia de Conveniencia ~~~~~**

- Ohh~ ah crecido bastante! – dijo Hibari quien vio saltar al gatito sobre Tsuna después de que le enseño uno de sus juguetes

- Si! –dijo riendo divertido

- No crees que ya hay muchos juguetes?

- Mi madre sigue trayéndolos

- Sigue?, no es eso demasiado? –pregunto algo sorprendido

- es inevitable, al ver lo adorable que es te dan ganas de seguirlo mimando, en realidad es muy lindo… -dijo mientras cargaba al gatito entre sus manos y el pequeño ponía una patita en su nariz

Este acto hizo que Tsuna sonriera sinceramente y comenzara a soltar unas risitas divertidas, todo bajo la mirada del azabache.

- Si…-dijo Kyoya llamando la atención del castaño- Eres muy lindo

Tsuna le miro entre sorprendido y nervioso y lo único que pudo soltar fue un "Eh~?"

Kyoya puso su carita de poker y tomo a uno de los juguetes que estaban cerca la mano

- El es realmente lindo…

- Oh mm si lo es no es así? –dijo desviando la mirada y sonrojándose hasta las orejas- se giro para tomar un juguete y su sonrojo aumento- "Cálmate dame-Tsuna, el solo hablaba de el gato tranquilízate!"

Hibari vio las orejas rojas del castaño y sonrío divertido. A su mente llegaron las palabras de Enma

**_"Cuanto el te mire de esa manera comprenderás lo que digo y el como me siento!"_**

El azabache formo una sonrisa sincera que paso desapercibida por el castaño quien por sus nervios decidió distraerse con el gatito.

- _"Realmente no es tan malo, después de todo…"_ –pensó sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

**~~~~~ Historia de Conveniencia ~~~~~**

Ese dia era soleado y estaba tranquilo, Hibari descansaba y el había salido de trabajar, ya que su turno había terminado.

Caminaba tranquilo cuando su celular sonó, alguien le había enviado un mensaje.

En su rostro se formo una sonrisa un tanto boba al leer lo que decía el texto y quien era el remitente.

_"De: Hibari Kyoya_

_'Tengo la hierva gatera'_

_Terminaste tu turno no?, ya conseguí la hierva para Yoru, puedo llevártelo ahora?"_

Tsuna soltó una risita y contesto un mensaje enviando un "Esta bien". Se sonrojo un poco y apretó el celular contra su pecho. De verdad estaba enamorado, y haciendo ese tipo de cosas se sentía como una colegiala en su primer amor. Comenzó a reír para si ante sus pensamientos y se dispuso a andar a su casa, los más seguro es que se toparía a Hibari en algun tramo en su camino.

Camino unos cuantos metros cuando una vocecita a su espalda, lo hizo girar un poco sorprendido y en pánico.

- Tsuna-kun… puedo hablar con tigo un momento, por favor… -dijo nervioso

El castaño se giro dispuesto a irse corriendo de ahí cuando el grito de Enma lo hizo detenerse.

Se sorprendió cuando vio al chico inclinarse de una manera muy formal mientras gritaba un "Lo siento"

- Lo siento!, en verdad, lo siento… –dijo sin dejar la posición en la que estaba- lo que paso en aquel entonces, siempre ha estado en mi cabeza, quería pedirte disculpas adecuadamente, la-la verdad yo-yo estaba muy asustado… de todo, las miradas de los demás, los rumores y de… tus sentimientos…

**~~~~~ Historia de Conveniencia~~~~~**

Hibari había decidido desviarse del camino corto para llegar a la residencia Sawada y encaminarse en dirección a la tienda, sabia que Tsuna caminaba un poco relajado así que se decidió a encontrarlo y a irse caminando juntos a la casa del menor. Al doblar una esquina detuvo su tranquilo paso al escuchar una voz, una voz que conocía muy bien.

- Lo siento!, en verdad, lo siento… –dijo sin dejar la posición en la que estaba- lo que paso en aquel entonces, siempre me ha estado en mi cabeza, quería pedirte disculpas adecuadamente, la-la verdad yo-yo estaba muy asustado… de todo, las miradas de los demás, los rumores y … tus sentimientos… todo se convirtió en un desastre…-seguía hablando el pelirrojo- yo no sabia que hacer, sabia que si hacían esas cosas te la ibas a pasar mal, por eso... por eso yo.. de verdad perdóname –dijo con un nudo en la garganta levantándose y ocultando sus ojos tras una mano.

_-"Ese herbívoro!"-_pensó Hibari dispuesto a ir a atacarlo

La dulce voz de Tsuna hizo que detuviera su paso y pusiera atención en sus palabras

- Todo esta bien Enma-kun –dijo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro- la verdad no se si te podré perdonar, pero con esto ahora es suficiente, así que debes olvidar todo esto Enma, olvídalo y sigue con tu vida –dijo mientras sonreía forzadamente

El pelirrojo le miro sorprendido se limpio las lagrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos dio otra pequeña reverencio y salio corriendo de ahí.

Tsuna se quedo inmóvil unos momentos, después un "Sniff" se escucho y Hibari supo que estaba llorando.

Camino despacio hacia el y pudo escuchar un diminuto "Lo siento".

Eso lo molesto un poco y se acerco a el decidido.

- Hey Sawada!, estas bien?

Tsuna se tenso un poco y se giro para poder ver a Hibari quien parecía estarlo examinando de todos lados.

- Q-que haces aquí Hibari-san?

- Que te dijo, te hizo algo?, ese tipo era Enma Kozato verdad?, hablo contigo por mucho tiempo, te hizo daño!?

Tsuna estaba nervioso, retrocedió un poco y bajo un poco la mirada.

- No hi-hizo nada, estoy bien! –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

Hibari se molesto aun mas y lo tomo por un brazo y lo hizo acercársele, Tsuna se tenso y le miro sorprendido.

- Al menos debiste haberlo golpeado o algo!, como puedes decir que estas bien con esa expresión en tu rostro, un simple golpe bastaría, herbívoro!

- Y-yo no puedo hacer eso… -sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse de nuevo

Las palabras de Enma resonaban una y otra vez en su mente

_"Estaba muy asustado, de los rumores… y de tus sentimientos"_

Tsuna sentía que su corazón había sido convertido en mil pedazos, se sentía triste, y de alguna manera aterrorizado, y si eso significaba que si Hibari lo sabría el, el también le tendría miedo?.

Su inseguridad había aumentado al doble.

- … Yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto… porque el que estaba equivocado… era yo…

Hibari le soltó el brazo y su cuerpo se relajo, medito las palabras de el menor quien tenía la mirada gacha y oculta tras la sombra de sus cabellos. Estaba enojado, no con Tsuna, sino con esas personas que le habían hecho daño a tan buena persona.

- Porque le defiendes… realmente no lo entiendo… porque sigues protegiéndolo?

Tsuna levanto la vista y se topo con Hibari algo tenso, lo siguiente que sintió fue que ahora tiraban de su camiseta y su rostro quedaba a escasos centímetros del de Kyoya.

- Oi Sawada Tsunayoshi, el que te gusta ahora soy yo, no es así!?

Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido, se quedo mudo. Y de nuevo esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza haciendo eco.

_"Estaba muy asustado…"_

_"Estaba muy asustado…"_

_"Estaba muy asustado, de los rumores…"_

**_"…Y tus sentimientos"_**

- Eras tan obvio…-dijo Hibari en tono tranquilo.

Esas palabras sacaron a el castaño de su estupor y de un manotazo –que dio con una fuerza increíble- salio corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Hibari se quedo con cara de poker, y tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y corrió tras el menor.

- Hey Sawada!, espera no corras!

Tsuna corrió con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitía, entro a su casa dando un portazo ignoro las preguntas de su madre y de otro portazo se encerró en su habitación, se resbalo por la puerta en la que se encontraba recargado y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos, tenia miedo.

Hibari por su parte entro armando otra vez jaleo en la casa Sawada.

- Perdone la intromisión…! –grito encaminándose a las escaleras

- Kyo-san!

- Perdone Nana-san… subiré unos momentos!

- Eh..?, e-esta bien –dijo confundida mientras de nuevo se encaminaba a la cocina a seguir haciendo la cena

- Tsunayoshi! –grito mientras subía a gran velocidad-

Llego a la habitación e intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada con seguro, un aura oscura lo rodeo y una enorme vena apareció en su sien. Dio un gran suspiro y hablo lo mas tranquilo que pudo, en esos momentos lo único que quería era agarrar a tonafasos la puerta y entrar a la fuerza, pero con el castaño y lo que vivió en el pasado, debía de ser cuidadoso si no quería meter la pata.

- Hey Tsunayoshi, abre la puerta

- Lo siento –se escucho con voz quebrada al otro lado de el la puerta- lo siento, no era mi intención traerte mas problemas y ponerte en esta incomoda situación…

- No te disculpes!, herbívoro inútil abre la puesta y déjame entrar quiero hablar contigo! "En verdad quiere que tire la puerta!"

Todo se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, Hibari sintió algo rozar con su pierna y vio al pequeño Yoru ronronear y pegarse a ella, un idea se vino a su mente y tomo al gatito entre sus manos.

- Hey Tsunayoshi me estas escuchando?, si no abres la puerta ahora, yo… no estoy seguro de que le haré a tu gato!

Tsuna respingo un poco y sonrío, se puso de pie y recargo la cabeza en la puerta.

- Tienes 10 segundos para abrir, si no quieres que lo tire por la ventana…

El conteo empezó en retroceso, el silencio de parte de Tsuna de cierto modo lo hacia poner nervioso cuando llego hasta la mitad, la vocecita entrecortada y nerviosa de Tsuna lo hizo detenerse.

- Tú no harías algo así…

Hibari chasqueo la lengua y bajo al animalito sin dañarlo, recargo su cabeza en la puerta y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

- Ya que confías mucho en mi… por favor abre la puerta... por favor, por mi…

Tsuna quito el seguro y corrió a su cama ocultando aun la mirada entre sus cabellos, Hibari entro y lo vio, cabizbajo y temblando, cerro la puerta tras el y camino a paso tranquilo hasta quedar frente a el castaño.

- Así que dime, porque te disculpaste? –pregunto-

Tsuna seguía temblando de nervios y miedo, sentía un nudo en la garganta agarro un poco de aire y se dispuso a hablar

- Lo siento –volvió a decir- por haber dicho algo que de seguro te molesto.. ya que yo… bueno por ti… en realidad si me siento de esa manera… aunque se que estos sentimientos solo te traerán problemas!

- Yo nunca dije algo así… -interrumpió

- Pero…! –se tapo la cara con ambas manos- Pero yo fui quien hizo que las cosas estuvieran así como están ahora, es decir, yo empuje a Enma en aquel entonces…

Hibari le miro sorprendido, y las palabras del pelirrojo volvieron a resonar en su cabeza.

**"Espera a que empiece a mirarte de esa manera…"**

- Por eso tienes que escuchar lo que la gente dice hasta el final –dijo un tono dulce tomando las manos de el menor para poder verlo a los ojos- La forma en que me miras, tus pequeños gestos, tu comportamiento, todo, jamás he pensado que fueras o eres molesto…

_"Herbívoro Idiota, cuanto tiempo mas te van a atormentar las palabras de ese pelirrojo inútil…"_

- En cambio…-dijo mostrando una sonrisa y acariciando su mejilla- Me dan una sensación bastante agradable

Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojo un poco cuando sintió los suaves labios de Hibari sobre los suyos en un beso. Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos al darse cuenta que los brazos de Hibari lo atraparon en un abrazo protector y lleno de amor.

- No tienes algo que decirme… Tsuna?

- Me gustas…. me gustas mucho Hibari-san…

Tsuna correspondió el abrazo y oculto su rostro en el pecho del azabache, Hibari lo abrazo con más fuerza mientras que acariciaba lentamente su cabello con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Umm… gracias por decírmelo, tu también me gustas mucho

_"Así que, date prisa y sal de ese abismo…"_

**~~~~~ Historia de Conveniencia ~~~~~**

Desde ese día ya había pasado una semana, y Tsuna había estado de muy buen humor. Era un día nuevo y a el le tocaba barrer el frente de el mini súper.

Por la calle pasaron Mukuro y su banda. El de cabello índigo lo noto y lo miro de manera superior mientras sonreía con arrogancia.

Tsuna lo noto y de un momento a otro le saco la lengua y giro la cara ignorándolo por completo.

Mukuro quedo desconcertado y en shock, y se giro muy molesto golpeando todo a su paso ya que al parecer no podría intimidar mas al menor.

Hibari salio de la tienda y vio al castaño reír divertido, se acerco a el y le alboroto el cabello.

- Todo bien Tsuna?

El castaño se giro y le sonrío con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Sip, Kyoya…

Dijo encaminándose junto a el a la tienda para continuar con su trabajo.

Y así una historia de amor, comenzó en una Tienda de Conveniencia.

Fin~

* * *

Taaa chan! y asi termina este hermoso fic muchas gracias por los Review y...

Mentira! XD

Aun faltan dos capitulos mas :B

Aunque son un extra-con lemon- y el epilogo este salido de mi propia cabecita :'DD

Ahora los Reviews!

**Sheijo: **A mi tambien me gusto como quedo Hibari en esta historia, Tsuna es demaciado lindo como para llorar a todos nos da tristeza ver llorar a un tierno uke(?). Que bueno que te aya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que te gustara este :DD. Nos leemos.

**amudoki:** Al principio cuando lei el manga, me descoloco un poco lo de el seño, dije "WTF!, en que momento llegaron a una cama D:!", despues vi que era un sueño y dije ahora todo tiene sentido -w-. Verdad que el capi de Recipe no Ouji-sama estuvo hermoso!, mori no se cuantas veces con cada pagina, fue super askjdlkjalkjshas y ahora a esperar los extras (/.3.)/. Espero que te aya gustado este capi. Gracias por el Review.

**Shio-chan:** Lamento la tardanza! D:, espero y te aya gustado este capi y que bueno que te gusto el anterior!. Gracias por comentar byebye!.

**America Zurita: **Gracias por comentar XD, no colapses D: no es bueno despues terminas soñando Yaoi(?) XD

* * *

Estoy algo molesta... no me gusta la nueva actualizacion de Fanfiction-Esa donde le picas al botincito que dice "Filtes" y te aparecen todas las categorias, personajes, etc... a elegir- :c no me deja leer fiction en español desde mi celular D:

Alguien sabe algo respecto a eso? o solo es el gay de mi celular :C?, A Ustedes tambien les pasa lo mismo?, Saben el porque?, La luna esta hecha de queso?, si 2x2 son 4, 4x2 son 6?.. Y porque hago tantas preguntas._.? XD Nadie lo sabe, eh ahi el dilema XD

Tal vez tengan que esperar un poquito mas para el proximo cap, estare presentando finales la proxima semana y cuando estoy asi casi no checo nada de internet -mas que mis mangas semanales del miercoles XD-

Asi que espero que puedan aguantar, y una cosita mas :B... Hace unos dias/semanas XD subi un oneshot 1827 :DD espero que se puedan pasar por ahi y darle una leidita haber que les parece.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos por ahi despues-espero u.u-

**Proxima actualizacion: **15 de Agosto! -porque ese dia salgo de vacaciones y termino de presentar XD-

Me despido!

Menko Out!


	5. Capitulo Extra!

** Y**eii y aqui con el capi que faltaba de esta historia -en realidad falta un epilogo de mi parte, pero no se :B creo que con este final queda mejor, aun asi lo subire en unos dias OwO

Que lo disfruten y disculpen si mi lemon no quedo tan afsgfjfjafjgfsdgadhflkjashd como el de Junko-sensei XD!

A leeer!~~

* * *

Capitulo Extra!~.

- Gracias por su compra, regrese luego...-dijo para después dirigir la mirada a el reloj de pared que estaba a su izquierda.

Soltó un gran suspiro y se propuso a distraerse en otra cosa que no fueran las madejillas del reloj. Pasaron un par de minutos y de nuevo se encontraba observando atentamente el tictac del aparato en la pared.

Tsuna se sentía ansioso y algo nervioso, hacia ya un mes que salía con Hibari, y las cosas marchaban bien, lo que lo mantenía en modo "colegiala enamorada por primera vez", era que hace unos días atrás al salir del trabajo su ahora pareja lo había invitado a su casa.

_#FlashBack#_

Hibari y Tsuna acababan de terminar su turno en el pequeño mini súper y ahora se encaminaban a la casa de el castaño para pasar el rato platicando, cosa que a Hibari no le gustaba el quería pasar el rato de otra forma, pero sabia bien lo que sentía por el menor así que decidió ir lento y no apresurar las cosas.

- Hey Tsunayoshi…

- Pasa algo Hibari-san –dijo algo distraído mirando como Yoru mordía y saltaba tras la pluma de uno de sus juguetes

- deja de decirme 'Hibari-san', te gustaría ir a mi casa y conocer a mis mascotas?

A Tsuna se le subieron los colores a la cara. Y miro detenidamente a Hibari

- E-esta bien –dijo sonriendo- debería llevar algo para comer –dijo pensativo- para cuantas personas Hi…Kyoya? –dijo el nombre de el mayor con algo de pena

- Para dos esta bien, solo estaremos los dos, mis hermanos saldrán, tienen un compromiso, y mis padres no viven con nosotros…

Tsuna ya se sabia la historia de su pareja así que no le extraño que sus padres no vivieran con ellos –en resumen, sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados trabajando, así que ellos, con algo de su ayuda y su consentimiento se independizaron y comenzaron a vivir en una casa aparte que la de ellos-

- Ehh esta bien –dijo sonriendo

Tsuna no dijo nada más y la tarde paso normalmente como cualquier otra.

_# Fin del FlashBack #_

Tsuna volvió a mirar el reloj con nerviosismo.

- Tsuna!~-hablo una voz cantarina a sus espaldas que lo hizo tensarse y soltar un gemido de miedo- eh?, estas bien –dijo divertido al ver la cara de espanto de el castaño- Tu turno ha terminado, buen trabajo el de hoy, ya me puedes dejar la caja a mi!

- Dino-san –estaba nervioso- E-esta bien… entonces me voy –sonrío mientras se retiraba a los vestidores

Cerro la puerta tras de si y se quito la playera y el chaleco de el uniforme.

_-"Calma Tsunayoshi, estas pensando demasiado las cosas, tranquilo, aparte aun falta casi una hora para que nos reunamos, hiii~ estoy pensando mucho, me pondré mas nervioso"_ –pensó poniéndose la playera normal que estaba guardada en su loker

La puerta se abrió y el grito de alguien lo sorprendió, se giro sobre sus pies y vio a Hibari entrando a la habitación

- Kyoya?

- Buen trabajo el que hiciste hoy!

- Que haces aquí?, no nos veríamos dentro de una hora en la estación?

- Tranquilo, tenia que venir por algo que le pedí al rubio idiota de allá afuera –dijo encaminándose a una bolsita de plástico sobre unas cajas- así que como estaba aquí decidí venir a recogerte también, te molesta?

- Ehh am no esta bien… gracias- se sonrojo hasta las orejas bajando tímidamente la mirada-

- Ya terminaste todo tu trabajo? –dijo acercándose a el

- No, disculpa aun tengo que terminar el inventario

- Ok –dijo tomándolo por el hombro y agachándose para darle un casto beso en los labios al menor- hazlo rápido

- S-si –dijo sonrojado encaminándose a hacer su trabajo.

Tsuna termino de hacer su tarea y se encaminaron a la salida juntos, Dino les miro irse y se despidió de ambos por con una sonrisa y un "Nos vemos mañana"

Caminaban por una gran calle concurrida de gente, Hibari lo jalo por el antebrazo y comenzaron a tomar otra dirección

- Nee Kyoya, no crees que si vamos a la estación, seria mas rápido llegar por la calle principal?

- No importa –dijo deteniendo el paso y girándose un poco con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras estiraba su mano para que el menor la tomara- Vamos

Tsuna se sonrojo un poco y después tomo la mano de el mayor caminando a su lado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

**~~~~~ Historia de Conveniencia ~~~~~**

El recorrido en tren y el pequeño trayecto a pie a la casa de los Hibari fue tranquilo. Entraron por el gran portón y después se dirigieron a la enorme casa al entrar, un pequeño niño de unos 10 años y de cabello negro y ojos de igual color se acerco a ellos.

- Ah Oni-san ya has llegado a casa, y veo que tenemos visitas, es un amigo? –hizo una pequeña reverencia- Mucho gusto soy Fon –agrego sonriente

- Disculpa las molestias –dijo mientras se agachaba un poco y sonreía con timidez- _"Que lindo niño"_ –pensó

De la parte de arriba bajaba un rubio con unos vaqueros y una playera simple en color violeta, lo miro detenidamente y después miro a Kyoya.

- Llegaste algo tarde, Fon podría perder su turno por tu culpa sabes…

- es un simple torneo exageras…-dijo aburrido

- Veo que has traído visitas, siéntete como en casa pequeño –le dijo dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al castaño- pensé que traerías a tu novia o algo, la última vez lo hiciste…

- Tal vez nii chan no es tan popular…

- Tal vez tengas razón… -dijo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

- Eso no te incumbe ahora largo que llegaran tarde al enfrentamiento de Fon! –grito frustrado al punto de sacar sus tonafas mágicas y mandarlos a volar

- Tch, veámonos, gusto en conocerte

- ah.. s-si…

La palabra "novia" resonó en la cabeza de Tsuna, cosa que lo puso más nervioso de lo que ya sentían, se dispuso a despejar su mente. El pequeño canario que cantaba sumamente hermoso lo ayudo a relajarse, y al subir a la habitación de el mayor se encontró con un pequeño erizo, con el cual jugo por un buen rato.

Hibari noto que el chico se encontraba algo distante y distraído así que, tomo al pequeño Roll y lo saco de la habitación.

- Fue hace mucho tiempo… -dijo mientras cerraba la puerta-

- eh?

- lo de la novia, fue hace mucho tiempo…

- Esta bien no te preocupes… -dijo con una sonrisa algo falsa en su rostro

Hibari se encamino a el y se puso en cuclillas para verlo cara a cara –ya que Tsuna seguía sentado en el piso- acaricio suavemente su mejilla y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Poco a poco las caricias fueron en aumento, cuando el castaño medio reacciono ya se encontraba sentado sobre el mayor quien lo besaba con esa pasión a la que ya había acostumbrado hace bastantes semanas.

Los labios de Hibari fueron descendiendo dejando marca cada que podía, se apodero de nuevo de los labios de Tsuna y delicadamente metió su mano bajo la camisa de el menor. Fue acariciando todo a su paso y lentamente la alzo hasta dejar al descubierto los ya duros botones de el pequeño sobre el.

Se deshizo del beso dejando a Tsuna algo molesto por esa acción, pero la molestia se fue en el segundo que sintió la húmeda cavidad del mayor sobre su piel. Abrazo a Hibari queriendo hacer el contacto mas profundo, mientras soltaba pequeños suspiros a causa de las caricias del mayor.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Tsuna iba en aumento, y los jadeos que soltaba eran cada vez mas fuertes convirtiéndose en pequeños gemidos. Hibari siguió entreteniendo un poco al castaño para desabrochar su pantalón sin ninguna dificultad. Acaricio por sobre la ropa interior el erecto miembro de su acompañante lo cual ocasiono que un gemido mas sonoro resonara en la habitación.

Tsuna jadeaba pesadamente y su respiración se volvió irregular ante las constantes caricias del mayor. Sus gemidos se volvían mas sonoros lo cual de cierto modo lo avergonzaba así que tenía una mano delicadamente sobre sus labios intentando callar los 'extraños sonidos' que comenzó a hacer.

- Ahh… nnnn K-kyo-ya…

Hibari ya se había desecho de su pantalón y las caricias sobre su pre mojado miembro ocasionaban que su cuerpo temblaba y comenzara a sentir pequeños espasmos en su ingle.

Inesperadamente el azabache lo había cargado y lo había lanzado sobre la cama, acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y el colchón.

Se sorprendió y soltó un 'ohh~' de sorpresa cuando sintió algo duro rozar contra su entre pierna al momento en que el mayor se acercaba mas a el.

Hibari lo vio con un pequeño –casi inotorio- sonrojo en la cara .

- E-es normal que esta duro no?, a que vino ese 'Oh~'?

- N-no…- Tsuna se puso nervioso y se tapo la cara con un brazo mientras giraba un poco la cabeza hundiéndose mas en la cama- E-es que… a ti te gustaban las mujeres así que esto… t-tal.. vez… umm…

Hibari se sentó aun sobre el castaño y una enorme vena apareció en su cien. Bufo molesto y se rasco la cabeza con frustración para no soltarle un golpe a el pequeño bajo el.

- Sigues pensando en cosas innecesarias!? –le dijo viéndolo a los ojos- Te dejo solo un segundo y tu inseguridad vuelve, quería tratarte con sumo cuidado… pero no me dejas otra opción…

Hibari se quito la camisa y lo vio con superioridad – Ya no la tendrás tan fácil…- dijo sonriendo con algo de malicia mientras se acercaba a un asustado Tsuna.

Se agacho lo suficiente para robarle un apasionante beso al menor. Sus lenguas jugaron por unos minutos y hasta que el aire les falto se separaron, un hilito de saliva unió ambas lenguas al momento de separarse. Hibari movió un poco su cadera haciendo fricción entre ropa y piel –Hibari aun tenia los pantalones- ocasionando que Tsuna soltara pequeños gemidos de placer al repitiendo el movimiento varias veces

Tsuna tembló un poco cuando sintió la intromisión de un dedo abrirse paso en su entrada, entraba y salía ocasionándole incomodidad mezclada de placer. Se estremeció y gimió mas cuando sintió el segundo dedo entrar pero esta vez algo húmedo chorreaba de la mano del azabache haciéndole más fácil el vaivén del movimiento de ambos dedos.

- E-espera… eh… ahh~ mm… e-eso q-que e-es…?

Hibari retiro ambos dedos recibiendo un pequeño gruñido de reproche por parte del menor y se acerco tomando una de sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos.

- No importa todas las idioteces que digas, o lo que pienses, no tengo idea de que has hecho en mi, que estaba total mente emocionado y excitado por sobre manera por esto que me sentía como un idiota

A Tsuna se le cristalizaron los ojos y acepto gustoso el enorme beso que ya le estaba brindando su pareja.

Al sentir el erecto y duro miembro de el mayor rozar su entrada, soltó un gemido abriendo la boca, siento acallado por la intromisión de la lengua del mayor en un húmedo y demandante beso.

De una sola estocada logro entrar sacándole unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor al pequeño castaño.

Tsuna se abrazo por el cuello y pasados unos pocos minutos empezó a mover sus caderas incitando al mayor para que se moviera.

Las estocadas fueron lentas y acompañadas de gemidos acallados por besos llenos de pasión, amor, y bastante asfixiantes.

La habitación pronto se lleno de gritos desenfrenados de pasión, y unos demandantes pidiendo más.

- K-Kyo…Kyoya!

Grito el pequeño al sentir que una electricidad le recorría todo el cuerpo, Hibari soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir como la entrada del menor lo apretaba anunciándole que llegarían al final.

Tsuna se vino entre sus estómagos, y el azabache dentro de el. Sonrojados, pegajosos, y sumamente agitados fue como terminaron uno arriba de otro.

Hibari abrazo al menor por la cintura y Tsuna como pudo lo abrazo tan bien, con un pequeño 'Te amo' de parte de ambos se dejaron vencer por el cansancio y cayeron ante los brazos de Morfeo.

**~~~~~ Historia de Conveniencia ~~~~~**

- Tsuna… Tsuna…!

Dino llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos intentar bajar de su nube a su pequeño amigo, pero por más que lo intentaba este no podía. Se sonrojaba un poco y después mucho y después se tapaba la cara con ambas manos mientras, el rubio podría jurar que le salía humo de la cabeza.

- Tsuna!

- Eh?...

- Al fin, pasa algo?

- eh.. no…

Hibari iba entrando a la tienda y recibió un "buenos días" de parte del rubio. El castaño solo le sonrío y soltó un chillido de vergüenza cuando con una sonrisa en los labios el azabache le dio un piquito en los labios.

- Ah Cavallone aquí esta el dinero de ayer… -dijo mientras sacaba su billetera y Tsuna lo miraba atentamente saliendo de su shock momentáneamente.

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte- dijo con una sonrisa picarona marcada en sus labios-

- Oh si así lo quieres, no es genial Tsuna? –dijo mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa al castaño

- D-de que hablan? –pregunto nervioso

- No fue bueno el lubricante? – comento mientras soltaba una risilla maliciosa y le picaba las costilla con un dedo- A que si lo fue, es mi especialidad después de todo…

A Tsuna se le subieron los colores a la cara mientras le gritaba a Hibari que le diera una explicación de cuanto exactamente le había dicho, el moreno, quien se dirigía a los vestidores con una sonrisa divertida –que ocasiono la bochornosa expresión en el rostro de el menor- simplemente lo ignoro con un 'disculpa las molestias', Dino soltó una carcajada y un 'Son tan obvios' mientras Tsuna… bueno el, intentaba calmar su acelerado corazón y las ganas de comenzar a llorar de vergüenza en ese mismo instante.

* * *

asjhahsgdkahgsdhgajsfadsjfhueai es lo unico que puedo decir XD

Ahora a contestar reviews:

**mitsuke94:** Muchas gracias por t ayuda con lo de la actualizacion! :DD me ayudo mucho y ya puedo leer de nuevo desde mi celular c: Espero que te aya gustado este capi n.n Gracias por comentar

**amudoki:** Jajaja xD mi madre tambien me ve de esa manera aveces, mas porque me acuesto en el piso y empieso a girar diciendo "Kyaa!" XD Espero que te aya gustado este capi y aunque creo que no fue un lemo super fuerte quedo como un lime medio romantico ewé -no soy buena en estas cosas de escribir escenas sepsis- igual espero y te haya gustado. Gracias por el Review Yaa ne :33

**Shio-chan: **Espero que te gustara este capi tambien ;33 Gracias por comentar nos leemos en el ultimo Capi c:

**Sheijo:** Gracias por comentar, ojala y te haya gustado este capi n.n Jaa neee :33

Muchas gracias por leer nos leemo en el epilogo XD ese si va salido de mi cabecita. Espero que les aya gustado el Capitulo de hoy y pues a leer mucho yaoi y...

YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Oficialmente soy libre! W, 4 meses mas y sere toda una universitaria(?

Bien, nos leemos en el proximo capi!~~

Menko Out!


	6. Epilogo

Y pues aqui con el deseado, anelado, y amado epilogo(?) XD

Advertencia: Mencion de M-preg :B

Sin mas a leer.

* * *

**Epilogo!**

- Me voy!

- Ve con cuidado!, ahh Sora llevas tu…

- Si mamá te veo en la tarde!

- Eh…eh Sora!.. ahh espera…!-suspira.

- No crees que lo estas sobreprotegiendo?

- Es aun mi niño, y saco exactamente mi carácter de herbívoro, cariño –dijo con una picara sonrisa en los labios mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas.

- umm así que herbívoro, verdad…?

- Sip …-sonrío aun mas mientras se acercaba a besarlo.

Y este es otro día en la casa Hibari-Sawada. Han pasado 15 años desde que nuestros sexys... es decir, desde que nuestros protagonistas se conocieron y enamoraron poco a poco en su trabajo.

Poco después de que su relación se volvió mas formal, Tsunayoshi regreso y termino formalmente la escuela, la noticia de que la familia crecería no se hizo esperar.

Pero por ahora resumamos el acontecimiento de las cosas.

_15 años antes._

Kyoya Estoy embarazado.

Nuestra pareja favorita ya tenían su nidito de amor, en una casa pequeña, que habían comprado como acuerdo para no estar de metiches en la casa de una de sus dos familias.

Era de noche cuando Hibari iba llegando del trabajo. Su pareja lo había recibido con un beso y después de cenar las cosas empezaron a tornar un buen camino.

El pelinegro estaba sobre el castaño, en el sillo disfrutando de su calor mutuo cuando antes de llegar a primera base... el castaño lo manda a volar bien lejos de un empujón.

- H-hibari-san –hablo jadeante.

- Que… pensé que querías…

- Q…quiero… pero no es como si pueda… -dijo en un susurro mientras bajaba la mirada

- No te entiendo… -hablo frió y cabreado mientras se volvía a poner la playera.

- Estoy embarazado…

El susurro de Tsunayoshi lo hizo girar la cabeza en su dirección con sus ojos casi saliendo de su orbita.

- Que…

Hasta este punto el rostro de Tsuna estaba completamente rojo y de sus ojos amenazaban salir a cantaros. El castaño se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir corriendo a la habitación cuando Kyoya lo abrazo y lo atrajo hacia si en un abrazo.

- Repítelo…

- No… es vergonzoso ya me escuchaste!

- Repítelo…

- Kyoya ... estoy embarazado!

Y así entre sonrisas y llantos se fundieron en un beso.

Cásate conmigo, o te morderé hasta la muerte.

- Tsunayoshi…

- ummm…

- cásate conmigo…

- Q-q-q-QUE!?

- Cásate conmigo herbívoro o te morderé hasta la muerte… después de todo tu y yo tendremos un bebe –dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y acariciaba el apenas abultado vientre de 3 meses del castaño

- Si lo pides así me dará miedo ser tu esposo…

- Entonces no quieres?

- Sip… si quiero Kyoya

Y así centras le ponía un anillo mágico que salio de la nada justo como sus tonafas, se juraron amor eterno.

Tu de viaje y yo diento a luz… IDIOTA!

Era una linda tarde de un lindo fin de semana, Tsuna estaba solo en su casa, su ahora esposo Hibari Kyoya llevaba 3 días fuera de casa debido a un viaje de negocios.

Ya habían pasado casi 9 meses desde que la botica de que serian papas, se difundió en ambas familias.

Tsuna limpiaba su recamara, cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en la parte baja de su vientre.

Las punzadas continuaron y con dolor bajo despacio tomando el teléfono dispuesto a llamar a su madre pero… un liquido comenzó a caer por sus piernas.

Bien, eso ya no estaba bien.

Marcó el numero en el teléfono, contesto su madre y con pánico en la voz le dijo lo que ocurría.

Y para cuando reacciono su madre ya estaba frente a su casa con un auto listo y una maleta llena de cosas necesarias de dios sabe donde.

Al llegar al hospital fue llevado a una habitación, deberían esperar unas horas para hacer la cesárea.

Le pidió el celular a su madre y marco aquel numero que s sabia de memoria.

#- Bueno?

#- Hola amor estas ocupado…

#- Si estoy en una junta justo ahora… ¿Ocurre algo?

Tsuna sonrío con malicia y tomo con mas fuerza el aparato entre sus brazos.

#- Oh nada… solo que… ¡TU ESTAS ALLA Y YO AQUÍ DIENDO A LUZ IDIOTA!

Y así Hibari Kyoya amenazo a su jefe y los empleados presentes en la junta y con un Kamikoros el posesivo seme fue con su uke y su bebe.

Su nombre será Sora

La pequeña pero feliz familia ya estaba de nuevo en su casa. Kyoya ayudaba a bajar las cosas del auto mientras el castaño estaba sentado en la sala de estar viendo a su pequeño bebe dormir.

Hibari vio lo entretenido que estaba su pareja con el pequeño así que se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro, beso a Tsuna levemente y se sentó a su lado admirando de igual manera al bebe.

- ¿En que piensas?

- En que no hemos decidido un nombre para el bebe..

- ¿Pensabas en uno?

- Si, Sora…

- ¿Sora? ¿Cielo?

El castaño rió un poco ante las preguntas y la cara de diversión de su marido. El bebe comenzó a despertar, aquella bolita de carne sonrosada y de cabello marrón comenzaba a despertar.

- Bien suena lindo, después de todo es tu mismo retrato..

- Vez –sonríe-

Y entre ruiditos de bebe, el pequeño castaño hijo de Sawada y Hibari recibió un nombre.

_Presente._

Tsuna despertaba de su siesta cuando escucho la puerta principal de su casa abrirse y cerrar. Por ella su pequeño hijo –que en realidad no era tan pequeño- entraba corriendo escaleras arriba con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

Hibari que se encontraba a su lado viendo la televisión se encogió de hombros y siguió en lo suyo. El radar de madre sobre protectora de Tsuna se encendió y en menos de un parpadeo llego a la habitación de su hijo, tras tocar y el 'esta abierto' entro.

- Sora… ¿Ocurre algo?

- Eh.. ah n-no porque ocurriría algo, todo esta bien mama –y comenzó a reír nerviosamente

- Hijo mió te conozco muy bien para saber que algo ocurrió y me lo estas ocultando, vamos dime que paso

- Me robaron un beso –dijo tan rápido y atropelladamente que apenas su madre lo comprendió

- E…¡Eh!,¿Quién?, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿¡Donde!?

- Un compañero de trabajo, _hombre _estaba distraído me llamo y al girarme me beso, hoy durante el trabajo justo en el almacén, y para rematar se me confeso!

- ¡KYOYA!

El pelinegro respingo de miedo, y subió rápidamente las escaleras topándose con su esposo en una esquina mientras un aura depresiva lo rodeaba y su hijo completamente sonrojado en posición fetal abrazando una almohada que al mismo tiempo cubría su rostro.

- ¿Q-que paso aquí?

- ¡Kyoya! –chillo el castaño mientras lo abrazaba- ¡Han manchado la inocencia de nuestro pequeño!

- Tsunayoshi no te comprendo

- Sora... Sora… A sora…

- ¡No mama, calla no se lo digas! –y milagrosamente su sonrojo aumento

- ¡Sora fue besado! –grito el castaño mientras lloraba dramáticamente

Hibari quiso caer al piso mientras una enorme gota tipo anime resbalaba por su cien. Ahora tenia a dos Herbívoros en lugares diferentes de la situaron llorando dramáticamente por algo insignificante.

- Dame Tsuna, tarde o temprano esto tenia que pasar, y Sora no es nada malo, si a ti te gusta esa persona no me opondré.

- Papa…

- Y bien, ¿Cómo se llama?

- Byakuran, es 2 años mayor que yo, lo conocí en el trabajo aunque estamos en la misma escuela y… -el menor detuvo su balbuceo cuando sintió un aura asesina salir de su padre.

Y por primera vez, Kyoya sintió que entendía a la perfección la sobreprotección de su esposo, y que sus intenciones acecinas no eran en vano.

Fin.

* * *

No se porque siempre que me imagino a esos dos ya en una familia, me imagino a Tsuna como la tipica madre sobreprotectora XD

Espero que les haya gustado porque yo me diverti mucho escribiendo esta historia y este epilogo.

Gracias por sus Reviews! & por haber seguido este fiction!

Nos leemos pronto en alguno de mis otros proyectos y en comentarios por ahi~~ XD

De nuevo muchas Gracias! n.n

Me despido por el momento.

Menko Out! ~

* * *

**Historia de Conveniencia**

**24 de Junio a 22 de Agosto 2013 **


End file.
